Love and War
by manyan83
Summary: Raph finds love..With Leos ex? What are the reasons Leo really left? RaphxOC LeoxOC..Can the turtles come back from the death of their eldest brother? Or will it tear them further apart...
1. Chapter 1

OK so im taking a break from writing my Naruto Sasuke story. But don't worry not because I havnt given up on it just tweaking it a bit. Ive strayed from the origional plot a bit.

This is my first TMNT fanfiction so be gental!!!! The chappies will most likely be short, sweet and to the point. I've made the rated M just in case I decide to get a bit graphic on the lemons.

The main pairing in this story will be RaphxJess…But of course there will be some LeoxJess in flash backs…Leo lovers don't hurt me for killing him! And ill try to keep everyone in character!

Good and bad reveiws are more then welcome but flames are not. If you don't like my story don't read it simple as that!

Anyway I will stop rambling and let you guys get to it!!!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own TMNT I only own the plot and Jess 

CHAPTER ONE

It had been three years since Leonardo left of his training mission. And things hadn't gotten any better. Things we're falling apart all around them. Leo was the glue that held their family together. Without him everything falls apart.

It had been 6 years since Jess had joint the mutant turtles and in those 6 years she still didn't have them all figured out. Well check that. She had everyone figured out except Raph. One moment he's hell bent on tracking his brother down and dragging him back. The next he's condemning anyone to mention Leos name.

So tensions were running high in their large home that suddenly seemed very small. Jess was vegging on the couch with Mikey playing a recent installment of his favorite video game when Raph came stomping in grumbling to himself as he went.

"Hey Raph! Wanna play? This game is super cool!" Mikey said sitting up looking hopeful. Jess knew what was coming before Raph even opened his mouth. "No you know what Mikey. I don't. I didn't want to yesterday, or the day before or the day before. And chances don't look good for the rest of the week either." Raph shouted.

Jess frowned at him who ignored her as usual. Stealing a glance at Mikey her heart sank. Being the youngest he looked up to Raph. As much as she wanted their family back together she wished Mikey would give it up. Raph was hopeless.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it Raph." Jess snarled back at his retreating back. Raph froze at the bottom of the stairs. She knew that stance. Raph was in the mood for a fight. With a sigh she stood up. This was one time he would not make her back down.

"Jess. its alright-." Mikey said suddenly beside her. "No Mikey its not. Its not fair to you or anyone else in this house-" Jess said cutting Mikey off. As she was just getting to her point Raph turned and stomped back toward them.

"You have NO right! NO RIGHT! To tell me that to do Jess. Your not a true part of this family! Your just a stray bitch my brothers took in from the street!" Raph shouted in her face. He ignored Mikeys disapproving look. The fact that she showed no fear or hurt what so ever just enraged him even more.

Instead of shrinking back like she use to Jess stood her ground. "I wasn't trying to tell you what do Raph. You just shouldn't be so harsh all the god damn time!" She snarled back. Raph laughed. "HA Girly you haven't seen harsh!." He grunted. She glared at him.

"When are you going to grow up and let it go." She whispered. "Uh oh." She herd Mikey mumble as he moved back. "You know what. You think you know everything. You think your so fucking smart!" She shouted after him as Raph turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

She ran to catch up with him grabbing his arm. "Let go of me Jess." He growled. "No. everyone else might be perfectly happy with you stomping around and bitching but I for one am sick of it!" She snapped.

Raph pulled away from her grip and continued toward the door. "Your not the only one he left Raph." Jess said she was trying hard to keep her emotions in check but it was always hard when it came to Leo.

He paused his hand on the door. She frowned when he laughed coldly. "Maybe not but you're the reason he left." He said sneering over his shoulder slamming the door.

His words hit her like a blow to the stomach. Before she hit the ground Mikey was there. Mikey was always there. She latched on to him and cried. The first time she'd let them see her tears since Leo left.

Anger grew in Michelangelo's chest. It was always Raphael who made Jess cry. Always him who did something or said something to make her crumble. He got away with it in the past but not this time.

Mikey was still holding Jess when Donny came in carrying a box. He gave the pair a thoroughly confused look. "Here Donny stay with her. Raph has crossed the line for the last time." Mikey snarled as Donny took his place.

He was almost to the door when Splinter spoke. "No. Leave him be Michelangelo." He turned and looked quizzically at his sensei. "There is something you must all hear. And I am afraid it is not good news." Splinter said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so here is chapter two! no reveiws huh? TT Thanks to the one person who added this story to thier alert list! How about a reveiw this time? I appologise for the grammer and spelling on this one..I just poped this one out fast and didnt run it through spell check as i was using word pad which hates me BTW! So feel free to correct it and send it back to me and ill up date it!

Thanks so much for reading guys!

Chapter Two

Raphielle sat atop a building bottel of half gone Whisky in his hand. For the last hour he'd been trying to convince himself he had nothing to feel guility for.

But sadly enough he was wrong and he knew it.

Every since Leo left things between Jess and himself and seemed ok. Rocky at times but ok.

But as it dawned on the 3th year of Leos leaving something had changed between the two.They rarely spoke cival words nor did they seek eachother out.

It made an already tension stressed house even worse.

Raph downed the last of the whiskey fliniching as it burned his throught.

A nagging memory touched the back of his mind. Raph growled and threw the bottle at the building across from him. It hit the wall and shattered.

With a satisfied growl Raphielle turned only to run into his brother Donnatello. "Jesus are you trying to give a man a heart attack Donny?" Raph growled holding his chest.

Donny just frowned at him. "What? What is it? Did they send you up here to talk me into appogising. Well forget it Donny! There is no way im going to-" He ranted his voice drifted off when Donny held his hand up.

"This isnt about that Raph...Something happend..." Donny said his voice still level with an almost dangerouse tone to it.

"What is it? Did Leo discover some new breed of mutant turtle." Raph said snorting with amusement at his joke.

When his brother didnt laugh Raph looked Donny in the eyes. "Its Leo..Raph...hes...hes dead." Donny said softly.

Shock his Raph in the stomuch like a punch to the guts. "N-No thats impossible...Not Leo...N-Not Leo." Raph said in complete disbelife.

Donny steadied his brother before he spoke. "Raph come on back down. Casey and April just got here and-" Donny started.

Shaking his head Raph pushed Donny away causing him to stumble. "What the hell did you push me for Raph!" Donny snarled.

"Just leave me alone Donny." Raph snarled back walking back to the ledge and leaned against it his fingers griping the old brick.

"Fine. Just dont stay up here all night alright. Splinter is worried. If you care." Donny said his voice filled with sadness.

Raph wanted to stop him, wanted to say something. Sorry maybe. But he couldnt bring himself to do it.

His mind wandered to Jess. How was she taking this? Should he go back and consoul her? Would she shove him away? Would she find it in her heart to forgive an old turtle with hatred and miss trust in his heart?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**As Raphielle made his way down the hall to his room he paused at the door to his brother Leonardos room. The door was open a bit and he could hear soft music.**_

_**Curiouse he peaked in through the door. There his brother sad with his back against the wall his long legs crossed and a blonde haired girl sat across from him her legs crossed with a guitar in her lap, fingers gently struming and stroking the strings.**_

_**A burning sensation began in the pit of Raphs stomuch. There was a time when Jess had looked at him like that. But now that look was solely for his oldest brother.**_

_**Pushing down the bitter taste of jelouse Raph shut the door and continuting down the dark hallway to his room at the end. **_

_**He entered the room slaming the door and buring his face in his pillows despritly trying to turn out her sweet voice and his brothers laugh.**_

_**If only he could've know that this was the last time they would all be together...Raph would've walked in and joined them insted of hoffing to his room to brood over something he had no control over...**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

With a heavy heart Raph made he way back to the lair. He didnt know how he would be recived by his brothers or his sensei. Nor did he really care...All that mattered was Jess...And if she could forgive him...


End file.
